Haunted by his Past
by Phantomhive Child
Summary: a re-write of That Butler - His Life. Sebastian, in the eyes of his master, was an unknown entity, other than being a demon, Ciel knew nothing about him. Sebastian had a secret, several in fact, none of which he ever let on to his master, and all about his past. But what happens when this demon's past comes back to haunt him, in more ways than one. Please R&R. Pairings do change.


Haunted by his Past: Chapter 1 – A Familiar Pain

It was just an ordinary day, everything that the servants did went wrong, and his master was spending more time asleep than anything else. Yep, Sebastian Michaelis really had a rough job.

Sebastian quietly entered his masters study, a large stack of paperwork in his arms, the Earl certainly had a lot of work to catch up with, his recent case being partly to blame for this, the rest of the reason was just his laziness, and when Ciel didn't want to do something, he didn't do something, unless his butler had a say in the matter. "Young mast-" he began before his eyes fell upon the sleeping form that was Ciel. The butler let out a small sigh before a smirk graced his lips as he proceeded to drop the whole stack of paperwork on the desk in front of his mater, making a very loud thump in the process.

Ciel was slightly startled half-awake, he half-heartedly glared at his butler, "What?!" he snapped with a small yawn, he had been enjoying that sleep.

Sebastian gave him an innocent smile. "It's bad for your back is you fall asleep like that." He replied cheerfully, that certainly wasn't making Ciel's already grumpy mood any better.

"I don't care." Ciel replied, curling up on the chair, ready to fall asleep again.

"You have work to do, my Lord." Sebastian replied as a matter of fact, pushing the documents over towards Ciel.

"It can wait until tomorrow." Ciel replied, closing his eyes.

"Sure," Sebastian replied with a sarcastic tone, "if you want half of Funtom's profits to be gone." Ciel didn't really pay much attention to that. Sebastian frowned, going over to him and shaking him. "Do your work." He said sternly, as Ciel cracked open his eye. Sebastian was ready to keep his master awake if necessary.

"Tomorrow" Ciel replied, he didn't want to do the work today.

"No now." Sebastian snapped, pushing Ciel's chair closer to the desk so the movement would keep him awake.

"Fiiiiiiiiine," Ciel replied, sitting up straight with a yawn, "How many do I have to work through?" he asked hoping that he might be able to get away with doing a few then falling back asleep.

"All of them," Sebastian replied simply, knowing Ciel's intentions, after all he had been working for the boy for a few years now. "I'm making a chocolate gateau for dessert today." Sebastian added, hoping that knowing something sweet at the end of the task would keep him motivated, he placed a cup of tea in front of his master.

"Whatever." Ciel simply replied, he wasn't best pleased with having to do the work, and this was the best way to show his annoyance. Well he was showing no care to one of the few things he liked.

Sebastian smirked slightly sensing his master's annoyance with him, but he was only doing his job after all. He stood back, watching him, making sure he did every last piece of paperwork. Ciel just grew sleepier with every document, he really didn't have the motivation to do the work today.

After Ciel was near passing out did Sebastian give him a playful pat on the head, "now you may rest." He said cheerily, moving the stack of completed documents.

Ciel stretched slightly, standing up from his chair, before starting to walk out of his study and go to bed.

"Master," Sebastian called just as Ciel had reached the door.

"What?!" was the grumpy Earl's response, as Ciel turned and half glared at Sebastian.

"You forgot to sign one." He said holding up the document in question, a playful smirk on his lips.

Ciel growled slightly at his butler, "That can wait until tomorrow, I am not dealing with that now." He snapped before turning and continuing his journey back to his bedroom. He hated it when Sebastian did that, he swore that sometimes his butler just found things he accidentally missed, on purpose just to annoy him with. Nevertheless Ciel went and ungentlemanly flopped onto his bed, just as Sebastian walked into the room.

"Master, let's get you in your bed clothes." He said, watching what Ciel would do. There were two ways this would go, the first would be the way in which Sebastian would get his way, and that would be Ciel changing into his bed clothes, the other would be Ciel just curling up in his bed and falling asleep still dressed in his day clothes.

Sebastian had a feeling that Ciel would end up doing the second option, giving how tired he was from signing all those documents. "Master?" Sebastian called, having got no response from Ciel the first time. He quietly approached his master, shaking him ever so gently, if he was asleep then he didn't want to wake him up, he was grumpy enough when he woke at the best of times.

The demon let out a sigh knowing that the second scenario had ended up playing out. Ciel Phantomhive had fallen asleep in his day clothes. He got a blanket and used it to cover his master, watching him with a slightly bemused smile as he saw him snuggle slightly in it.

"He is rather ador-" Sebastian's chain of thought got cut short as a very familiar sensation crept across his back, it was pain, pure pain, and at a time when he didn't want it to happen.

He cursed swiftly, quickly walking out of the room, almost knocking over a vase in the process.

As soon as he was out of his master's presence he removed his shirt. It didn't matter that he did this, there was no one else awake in the manor, to the best of his knowledge.

On his back was a black mark, it was this mark that was causing the demon pain, but it wasn't just any mark, it was a mark of abandonment, a sign that he refused to be bound to his families rank and role within Hell.

"Shit." Sebastian quickly cursed once more, the cool air did nothing to stop the pain. The mark starting to bleed as the pain quickly grew. "What the fuck is _he_ doing?" he questioned no one in his pain.

Sebastian hated his past, and this mark was part of the reason behind it, but what this demon could count on, as far as he could possibly predict, was that his past was not going to come back and pay him a visit.


End file.
